Fallin' For You
by jswag42
Summary: This is my first story. Mainly about Katie and my OC Ryan. Love triangle between Ryan, Freddy, and Katie. Girls are falling at Ryan's heels, the unnoticed member of School of Rock. He's Dewey's nephew and falling for Katie. She's falling for him, but slowly.
1. Chapter 1

R

Y

A

N

****I'm Ryan, more of an invisible guy. Well I was until I instantly became 'hot' according to the girls in middle school. See I kind of look like Toby McDonough. We play the same instruments excluding synth. See I'm in the band School of Rock, but I'm absolutely never recognized or anything. I'm backup guitar. Katie the most beautiful dream girl in the world doesn't even notice me and we've practically grown up together. My full name is actually Ryan Finn. My parents kind of died in a car crash and now I have to live with my uncle/godfather Dewey. The way we afforded going to Horace Prep was, because my dad was a CEO and my mom was a stay at home. Now that middle school and elementary is over, I have to go to public school. I have no clue what that's like. Do they even have uniforms?

"Ryan! Come on ya don't wanna be late for your first day of school." Uncle D screams down the hallway. I pull on a black Pink Floyd singlet and then get some jeans and run through the hallway to the kitchen.

"Don't care it's not like Katie'll even notice me." I grumble, pouring a bowl of cereal for myself.

"Dude all the girls are falling over you and you're hung up on one?" Uncle D says shocked, even so much that his jaw drops.

"She's different." I say picking up my keys from the rack. I walk downstairs to the driveway and unlock the doors to my red Maserati Spyder Convertible.

"You know what to do after school." Uncle D says calling after me. I drive to the school, seeing Katie walking into the school and I park, jumping out and running to catch up with her.

"Hi Katie." I say to her hoping not to sound too creepy.

"Hi stranger, how do you know my name?" Katie says kind of awkwardly.

"We kind of went to the same elementary and middle school. We're in the same band and Dewey is my uncle" I list, trying to ring a bell.

"You were that guy that nobody noticed!" Katie says in realization.

"Yeah," I say looking down at her kind of, and smiling.

"Well you got tall," Katie says looking up at me, her big brown eyes looking up at me "And cute." She says quietly. She thinks I'm cute!

"Hey Posh." Freddy says walking up, kind of flirtatiously.

"Spazzy." Katie retorts,

"Why're you hanging out with this loser?" Freddy says talking about me,

"I'd shut up if I were you." I say bitterly,

"I'd kill myself if you were me." Freddy retorts angrily,

"Break it up guys." Katie says putting a hand on both of our chests, holding us back.

"Only because Katie said so." I say putting my hand out while Freddy just glares at it. My hands not a freaking gun shake it dummy.

"Whatever." Freddy says stalking off.

"Don't we have to get to class?" Katie says walking to homeroom with me.

"So you have Mrs. Mullen for homeroom too?" I ask Katie,

"Yeah." Katie says,

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Mullen your homeroom teacher and your trigonometry teacher. For today you will travel to your classes and be introduced to the course and the teacher. Please be back at 2 this afternoon. That is when I will dismiss you." Mrs. Mullen says and then we leave her classroom about an hour later.

"Katie I'll uh, see you later." I say walking away.

**LINebreaker don't pay attention to me - Katie is hot- Freddys being a jerk-ice cream- nerds- m and ms-**

"Hey Ryan can I have a ride to the after-school? We're having band practice." Katie says to me while walking out to my car.

"Yeah, but you'll be early. It's after my afternoon shift. You can work it with me if you want, it's with the five and six year olds." I say to her opening the passenger door for her. I shut it and walk to the other side.

"Such a gentleman." Katie says in mock appreciation.

"You have no idea." I mutter to myself and switch the car into drive.


	2. Chapter 2

R

Y

A

N

Right after the music lesson for the four and five year olds I walked into the practice room with Katie.

"Hey what's pretty boy doin' here?" Freddy asks accusingly.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." I say teasingly and Freddy mimics me.

"So I was thinking-"Uncle D begins

"- Wow! Uncle D was thinking." I joke.

"Shut up, Ry. Anyways, I thought to myself 'Dewey you awesome rock god. Bro, we need a new lead singer.' And so I think that new lead singer should be my very own nephew, Mr. Ryan Finn." D says and applauds. I stand up and go to the mic stand.

"So uh. Yeah, I'm Ryan and uh yeah. Wait hold up, Uncle D. How did you know I could sing?"

"I might've heard you sing in the shower, "D says holding up his phone and waggling it,"Now sing preferably the Summer Set."

"Well then. I'm gonna sing Chelsea. Hey Spaz? Ya think you can handle it?"

"Dude, I can play it in my sleep."Freddy says bragging.

"Well let's do this." I say. I grip the microphone nervously and begin to sing.

**Let's take this back 2005  
Drinks are poured and girls so fine  
So many dimes got dollars signs  
And there she goes  
Right on the spot  
Gotta taste so sweet I swear this beat will make you want to drop**

I get a little more confident with what I'm doing and remove the mic from the stand.  
**She wears a new dress everyday  
No she won't stop  
Makin' the crowd scream  
(I can't hear anything)  
But Hey (Hey)  
It's Miss L.A. Again, Again**

Chelsea, Chelsea  
Tell me you love me  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
Are you feeling me now?  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
I think it's about time we get down, get down

I Want more  
  
**I wrote her a song  
Not Delilah, not Kelsey  
Got them both in my palm  
But I'd drop them for Chelsea**  
I walk up to Michelle and start singing to her.  
**Hey hey what'd you say  
you've been looking good today  
Lets go around town and tell those girls that I'm taken  
**I sing winking at a couple girls.  
**Chelsea, Chelsea  
Tell me you love me  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
Are you feeling me now?  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
I think it's about time we get down, get down  
(There ain't no stopping us now)  
Get down get down  
**I rock my head up and down along with the beat and sing. My hair gets in my face and flip my hair. That makes the girls go wild.**  
I want more**  
**If it's worth your time  
I've got 10 digits  
I'd like you to find,****  
But oh, I won't give that call****  
You've got so much to give  
I've got nothing at all**

**Chelsea, Chelsea tell me you love me  
Chelsea, Chelsea are you feeling me now?  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
I think it's about time we get down, get down  
(There ain't no stopping us now) get down get down**

**I want more  
**I belt out that power note.**  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
Tell me you love me  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
Are you feeling me now?  
Chelsea, Chelsea  
I think it's about time we get down, get down  
(There ain't no stopping us now  
get down get down  
I want more**

I finish and there is a deafening applause. Freddy looks all happy about something.

"Well we have our lead singer." Zach says for the first time. Katie hugs me friendly and I see Michelle glare at her. Wow, Katie smells good.

"Congrats." Katie says to me smiling.

"Thanks." I say my voice wavering as Michelle walked over.

"Hey Ryan." Michelle says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah." I answer nervously.

"So do you want to go out tonight?" Michelle asks me smiling and flirting.

"No I've got homework. Speaking of, Katie you still coming over?" I say making Michelle fume.

"Yeah. Are you driving?" Katie asks me, kissing me on the cheek to take this even further. Little did I know Freddy was watching.

"Well then. Ryan, you'll come to your senses and dump Man Hands over here." Michelle says coldly.

**Line Break Turtles Tortellini Ignore Me that's all the Italian I know.**

"Okay I think we're done for the night." Katie says, looking up at me. I look into her big brown eyes and lean in to kiss her. She kisses me first and runs her hands through my hair. I put my hands on her waist and rub them up and down gently. I stick my hands up her shirt and feel around. Target acquired. I found her bra and put my hands on it and then I stopped.

"I'm sorry. This, this is wrong." I say backing away from her.

"Yeah. I'll uh see you tomorrow." Katie says awkwardly.

"Yeah." I reply, we both move in for a hug but then back away. Then we stick out our hands for a handshake. It just seemed more appropriate.


End file.
